


Colours of an Oil Spill

by SamCyberCat



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Self-Reflection, written during s2 before misty had appeared again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: A selection of my older Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's oneshots that I still feel hold up and haven't already reposted here. These are posted in the order they were originally written and cover a variety of characters, friendships and romantic ships. The only edits made to them are fixing grammar errors, etc. All of these were written between 2010 and 2011.
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Izayoi Aki, Divine/Izayoi Aki, Izayoi Aki/Misty Lola, Jack Atlas/Stephanie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Misty/Aki

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I think I only ever wrote three or four fics for 5d's, but I thought I'd repost them anyway, since I'm already reposting my DM and GX fics.

There was something happening back in the city. Although she didn't know exactly what it was, she'd heard about it, in bits and pieces. It wasn't as if she was completely ignoring what was going on in Neo Domino, it was just…

…Just that she wasn't ready to go back there yet.

Regardless of her personal wants in the matter, Misty Lola was still a busy model, so it would have been quite normal for her to disappear elsewhere for months at a time and no one to think anything of it. Fortunately, this was exactly what she wanted right now.

As one of the assistants left the room, having given her a newspaper about the daily goings on back home, she considered that, without the Signers, she probably wouldn't still be in this job to begin with. Misty had died once, and her mind had clouded with the desire for revenge against those who had taken her brother away from her.

Most of all, there had been a burning image of hatred towards Aki in her mind. Everything she had learned about Tobi had led her to believe that Aki was the one who had caused his death. When she was offered a chance to make that girl suffer, nothing could have stopped her from taking it.

But it turned out that everything she had learned was wrong. By the time she'd discovered this, it was almost too late. She'd almost taken her revenge on someone who it turned out didn't deserve it. And laughably, even after everything Misty had put her through, Aki was one of the people who had helped save her.

In the end, she had carried on her duel against Aki as a Dark Signer, and in the privacy of her mind, she knew that, even if she went back to that moment now, she wouldn't change that. Aki had defeated her, her mind was put to rest, and somehow, after it was all said and done, Misty had lived.

She owed every kind of thanks possible to them, especially to her, and it wasn't as if she had trouble admitting she had been wrong, but somehow facing them was too difficult right now.

The thought of Aki's face, full of forgiveness, when Misty had been too blind herself to see that beauty for what it truly was... it was just too much to deal with. She wasn't deserving of that forgiveness. Or maybe she was, Aki probably wouldn't demand it of her, but Misty didn't feel ready in herself.

As she skimmed through the newspaper, something caught her eye. They were entering that grand prix everyone had been talking about under the alias of Team 5Ds. There had been a last minute change to the line up due to injury and one of the racers was… Aki.

She could ride a D-Wheel now?

Smiling, Misty set the newspaper to a side and returned to preparing for her next photo shoot. Perhaps by the time she got back, Aki would have matured even further. For once, she didn't want to know what the future held in that regard; there were some things it just didn't feel right to read.

Misty knew she wasn't ready to face Aki yet, but each day she was coming closer to maturing enough herself to meet her again with a clear conscience.


	2. Jack/Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is a girl stuck in what she believes is only a temporary job. But when a certain Jack Atlas starts to visit the café she works at, she might have to change the way she looks at that job.

There had been a time when every girl in Stephanie's class had fancied Jack Atlas.

She was among them, of course. Her room was plastered with posters of his face, she bought magazines just because he was on the cover and she had paid so much money just to get into the premiere of his movie. It was fortunate that she had a job to pay for it all.

But then, Yuusei Fudo had defeated Jack in a duel. This nobody from the Satellite quickly became the underdog apple in everyone's eyes and Jack faded into obscurity. The girls at school didn't talk about Jack anymore because he was not 'cool' now.

At the back of Stephanie's mind, she argued that Jack was still better looking than Yuusei, at least to her, but who was she to argue with the girls at school?

So time went on. Stephanie graduated from high school and moved entirely to her job as a waitress. She reasoned that it was just until she could save up to go to university, but each day went by and she was still a waitress.

It wasn't as if she forgot about Jack Atlas, but she had to focus on her work and get her head out of these fantasies.

That was right up until her fantasies were sat on a little table outside her café, ordering a cup of Blue Eyes Mountain.

It took every ounce of self-taught waitress training not to drop the tray she was carrying.

_Jack Atlas!_

Jack Atlas was right there, ordering tea!

What were the chances?

She knew that he lived in Neo Domino, so as much as he'd disappeared off the radar, he had to logically be somewhere, but she never thought that somewhere would be right here.

He turned out to be cold and distant, just as he was on TV. And for whatever reason, Stephanie found joy in bringing him tea, just to be shunned by him. To the point that no one else in the café even thought about serving Jack tea – that was Stephanie's role and she would fiercely defend it.

The days went on and Stephanie found herself enjoying work more. She stopped thinking of it as a miserable dead end she'd reached to save money and started seeing it as her chance to watch Jack every day.

And he was there almost every day without fail. But eventually other people started to appear with him. There was the reporter who would tell him about what was going on in the media, the redheaded guy who would yell at him to get a job, and sometimes even Yuusei Fudo himself. Apparently, even with their rivalry, the two were close friends, not that Yuusei even said much while he was there.

They all seemed annoyed at Jack for buying the most expensive tea, but Stephanie was on his side – only the best should be served to Jack.

However, seeing them did put a dint in her fantasies.

When Jack turned up, the old imagination came into play and Stephanie was picturing herself serving tea to Jack as his girlfriend instead of a waitress, as unlikely as that was. The old, faded posters of him on her walls suddenly caught her glance once more. But with all these other people sitting with Jack, it was clear that he already had his own life and people to fill it.

She was too late.

Those traitorous thoughts in her head were what made serving tea to Jack less of a joy than it used to be. It was starting to become just a job again.

This might have been why she failed to notice the flyer he was holding as she put the cup down on his table one day.

"WRGP," Jack said to the world at large. He was the sort of person who expected an answer when he spoke.

She jumped at the sound of him saying something to her that didn't involve ordering beverages.

"WRGP?" she echoed, trying to remember where she'd heard that before.

"It's the name of the grand prix I've been training for, and it starts tomorrow," he confirmed.

"You're duelling again?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"Jack Atlas never stopped duelling," he said, which was technically a lie, but this girl didn't need to know the details about what had happened after his defeat. "But yes, my team and I will be competing tomorrow."

"You will? Then I'll go see it," she squeaked. It didn't matter that she'd never heard of the WRGP before; she would spend whatever money she had just to watch Jack duel again.

Drinking from his cup of Blue Eyes White Mountain, Jack said, "You have provided me with good tea, which has been very important to my training. So it would only be fitting for you to watch me duel."

Ignoring what tea had to do with training, she could have died with happiness that Jack actually wanted her to watch him duel. She nodded meekly but he seemed to be absorbed with what he was doing and ignoring her once more, so she got back to her work.

Usually, one of his friends would come to begrudgingly pay for him, but today Jack presumably put the money on the table when he left.

This was odd, but Stephanie didn't pay it any mind until she was cleaning up Jack's table to get it ready for another customer to use. That was when she saw it, sticking out on the tip tray. It certainly wasn't money.

A very flash piece of paper with 'WRGP' printed on it stared up at her, and upon closer inspection, she found that it was a ticket to tomorrow's tournament.

Her cries of glee were enough to disturb the chef, who came out of the kitchen to give her a funny look.

"Jack Atlas gave me this!" she called, showing him.

"But did he pay his bill?" the man sighed.

It appeared that he had not. Again.

"Th-this is paying in his own way," she argued.

"Then you can have it," he said, "I really don't care for that sort of thing. But if you see Jack around, tell him this is going on his tab."

She nodded, too ecstatic to say much.

Jack Atlas was going to make a triumphant return to the spotlight and she was going to see it.

Nothing could get in the way of her dreams now.

After all, how many other girls would Jack have invited to watch him duel?


	3. Aki & Crow (feat. Divine/Aki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki needed to be alone to remember the man she could not talk about anymore.

You couldn't compare their relationship to that of two ordinary people.

The closest you could come, maybe, was to think about those two kids on the playground who were inseparable. They might not be good for each other, but they stuck together and that was what mattered. Then, one day, one of those kids moves away and the other one just stops talking about them. You'd expect them to still go on about their friend, saying how they're doing wherever they've gone, but they don't.

They move on. They make new friends. They become a different person.

But do they truly forget about what they once had?

In her case, they were not children. Nor had they been friends on a playground. They had been… They had been… Well, as she'd always thought there was no easy way to compare their relationship to anything.

The general view was that Divine had used Aki for her powers, that he was a bad person who had to be stopped at all costs, but she could never really see him that way herself.

For all she'd finally come to accept Yuusei's message that she could be a strong person on her own, part of her could never let go of the fact that Divine had come to her when she had no one. He'd gave her a purpose, a place among people who had suffered the same way that she had, and he'd gave her companionship.

When she looked up at him, she'd see the pride that he had for her in his eyes – that tender expression had been such a contrast to the twisted image that everyone had of him.

And yet…

She couldn't bring herself to talk about him now. No one understood. They had all worked hard to teach her the values of their friendship, so she could see that she could trust them. And she did trust them now.

Talking about Divine to any of them would have felt like she was throwing it all back in their faces.

So she shut him away. Keeping his image in the private part of her mind, where only she could remember him, appreciate him, fear him for all that he had been.

Or at least, all that she had known he had been. There was so much of the man she'd never seen and now probably never would do.

But part of her wanted something physical to remember him by. Something that said _'here was Divine and I remember him'._

As silly as it had been, she'd gone through with it. She'd picked a day when she knew the others were practising for the WRGP and she knew the twins were at school, then she booked some study leave for herself. Then she'd left the city on foot. It had been a long walk, but she was determined and it was worth it.

Eventually, Aki had found a spot that was far enough away from society and under enough cover to go unnoticed. Then she had gathered up a pile of stones, a time consuming task, that left her usually clean hands caked in dirt and in need of a wash, before finally retrieving a bouquet of roses from a backpack she had brought with her. They were a bit squashed from the journey, but it had to be roses. Roses had been their flowers.

She placed them on top of the mound she'd created.

It was not truly a grave, as there was no body to place beneath it, but it was something that let her know someone remembered him. Something far enough away to not disturb her new friends and something she could come back to, so she could remember the times she'd had with him. Those times that were separate from her current life.

Divine would have most likely disapproved of this.

But she didn't care. This was what she wanted. And her new life was supposed to be about striving for what she thought she should do, right?

Aki sat there for hours without paying any heed to when she should go back. The sun would be setting soon and she had foolishly taken out of consideration how long it had taken her to walk here. She'd have to retrace most of her steps in the dark.

This had been worth it, though. She'd needed this time.

Almost as if on cue, the whir of an engine came to a halt. She rose from where she sat, turning to face the person who had interrupted her time with her memories.

The rider took off his helmet, letting his unusually tall red hair spring back into place.

Crow.

"You shouldn't have followed me," she called over.

Was she annoyed that he had disturbed her or annoyed because it hadn't been Yuusei who had come to find her?

"You've been away for ages, I was starting to worry," he said back, starting to walk over.

Still frowning, Aki replied, "I'm capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you all to worry so much about me."

"Of course," Crow sighed, "But it's getting late. Would you like me to give you a lift back or would that be interrupting your independence?"

She didn't give him a verbal answer, passing him to head towards the D-Wheel and taking out the spare helmet.

While she did this, Crow was examining the little mound with the roses.

"What's this?"

"Don't tell the others!" she shot, turning to face him, then calming herself, "Please… This is something that I want to have to myself."

He nodded. The nod symbolising his promise. Maybe he knew what she'd been doing out here and maybe he didn't, but regardless, he would keep it to himself if that was what she wanted.

"Let's get back then," he settled on, returning the helmet to his head and sitting back on the D-Wheel.

She took to the seat behind him, placing her arms around his waist for support. Though she hated it, Aki still wasn't as confident on D-Wheels as she'd like to be.

He didn't seem to complain, starting up the engine and taking them back towards the city. Giving Aki enough time to take one last look at her fake grave of Divine.

They never spoke of it after that. Crow never told her how he'd known where to find her or how long he'd been looking. He didn't even mention if the others had noticed she was gone, though they all seemed glad to see her come back.

Most importantly, he never spoke to her about what she had been doing.

Part of her still didn't feel comfortable talking about her time in the Arcadia Movement; regardless of how much more Crow seemed to be trying to look after her lately. She was independent now, or so she liked to believe, but she did appreciate his growing concern.

However, Divine was hers to remember, but not to share.

He was gone.

He was not forgotten.

He would always be hers.


	4. Divine/Aki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki had left to pursue her dream of becoming a doctor and, after struggling with the first hurdle, had found the second one turn up at her doorstep.

Aki should have done many things when he turned up on her doorstep and letting him in was not one of them.

But she had done.

And now the haggard, travel-worn figure of a man who had once meant, no, been the whole world to her was sat slumped against the wall of her living room, breathing heavily. In the cradle that sat at the opposite end of the room the baby, her baby, whined uncertainly.

It had taken Aki a long time to get to a point in her life when everything seemed to be heading down the right track. She had been happy enough following Yuusei a year ago, but at the same time, she wanted to make a career for herself and be something she'd never been before – independent.

So, she'd started studying medicine, leaving for Germany, where she was convinced she would find the best education, as well as test the waters in the world of surviving on her own. There was one small thing that hindered that development, though…

By the time Aki had discovered she was carrying a baby, it was far too late. As a conflicted young girl, she had panicked, but she refused to get rid of the child. In her own mind, there was no way she could have faced herself knowing that she'd denied this child life, especially not now that she wanted to become a doctor. But at the same time she had trouble telling anyone about it.

Crow had figured it out soon enough, him being more in-tune with human emotions that Yuusei, who rarely noticed anything that wasn't a machine, or Jack, who rarely noticed anything that wasn't Jack. And in response to his discovery, Crow seemed to become protective of Aki, trying his best to look after her. He had, of course, offered to help raise the child; most likely he would have even come here with her if that had been what she'd wanted. But that just brought Aki to another stage in the cycle that she wanted to break – that she'd be depending on him.

With a stubborn determination she had denied Crow, telling him to go follow his own path, while she and her newborn baby would make theirs.

Now, as she watched Divine breathing heavily on her carpet, she was starting to have second thoughts. Having turned away a caring guy, who had more than enough experience looking after children, life had supplied her with an escaped convict, who through grim determination, had tracked her down all the way to Germany and somehow made it here without getting arrested, looking worse for the wear.

He was not the same person as he had been when she looked up to him – the proud Divine, with all of his ideals and all of his faith in her powers. However, she was not the same person as she had been then, either. Or she liked to think that she wasn't.

"You should be handed over to the authorities, you know," she put forward, boldly.

"But you won't do that," he answered, looking up at her, those eyes seeming to pierce her soul as they always had done before.

Divine was right, of course. Although she was no longer part of the movement, she could never fully bring herself to accept that what he stood for was wrong.

He pulled himself to his feet, taking careful steps towards where her baby lay.

"Is he mine?" he asked, looking in on the child.

"I don't see who else he could belong to with hair like that," she replied, "Why did you come here?"

"To find you."

"But why me?"

"Because there is no one but you," he said, turning away from the child to look at her, "The Arcadia Movement is broken and scattered. Nothing was achieved; those possessing psychic powers are still shunned from society. Although I know your powers have vanished now, this is not the case for everyone."

Aki had to admit that since her powers had gone, she'd put out of her mind that she was not the only person to have them…

"Then why not go find those people, to start again, instead of coming after me?" she pressed.

He didn't have an answer for that one. After almost a minute of waiting, no response came.

Aki was at the turning point in her life when she had to make the choice if she wanted to be independent. This was the moment, whether she chose to call the authorities to have Divine taken back to where he came from or… what was the other option?

Drawing herself up to her full height, she said, "You're to stay here. But you mustn't leave the house and you must care for your child. In return, I'll… care for both of you."

The circumstances weren't ideal. The curtains, drawn to a fast shut, would cause suspicion if they stayed that way for too long, but this was just one of the problems she'd have to face if she wanted to be truly a person who did not rely on others.

It was not just that she would have to be independent, but she would also have to look after two people who were now dependent on her – Divine, the broken shell who had no where else to go, and the baby, who was so young that he just couldn't do anything more than depend on her.

She felt oddly calm. None of her ideals for the future had contained anything like this. But this was what life had supplied her with and Aki Izayoi was not going to let life trample her this time around.


End file.
